Unlocked
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: My first fanfiction in this fandom. Pairing: JinBoon(Jinki/OnewxfemaleKey)! Cinta bersemi di hati Kim Gweboon terhadap Lee Jinki, seorang namja tampan yang merupakan teman kakaknya. Ketika hubungan mereka semakin dekat, Gweboon malah menjauh. Apa alasannya dan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka? Akankah pada akhirnya, hati Jinki akan terbuka? Read and review please! Oneshoot!


**Unlocked**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Rate: T/PG-15**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Pair: JinBoon**

**Warning: Switchgender!**

* * *

A/N: _My first fic in this fandom!_ Mohon maaf karena tidak banyak tahu soal K-pop, karena saya hanya seorang Shawol dengan bias Onew.

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Kim Gweboon menghela napasnya. Ia menekuni buku di depannya. Ia tengah belajar karena akan menghadapi ulangan. Siswi kelas 2 SMP itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kebisingan yang berasal dari lantai bawah rumahnya membuatnya tak bisa konsentrasi belajar.

Kim Gweboon adalah seorang _yeoja_ yang cantik dan manis. Rambutnya cokelat muda dan berombak. Mata kucingnya mampu menarik orang untuk selalu menatapnya. Senyum selalu mengembang di bibirnya. Pipinya tirus. Ia _yeoja_ yang ceria, menarik dan cerewet.

Dengan kesal, _yeoja_ itu keluar dari kamarnya, lalu turun ke lantai bawah. Ia tidak suka dengan suara bising yang mengganggunya. Ia tahu betul siapa yang membuat keributan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak laki-lakinya, Kim Jonghyun. Tentu saja dengan teman-temannya.

_Yeoja_ manis itu berkacak pinggang ketika ia sampai di ruang tamu. Ada tiga _namja_ tampan di sana. Mata kucing Gweboon menatap ketiga _namja_ itu. Lalu, ia melotot pada _namja_ bertubuh kekar, yang ia yakini sebagai sumber dari segala keributan yang ada. Tak lain tak bukan adalah Kim Jonghyun.

Jonghyun, _namja_ tampan bertubuh kekar itu menatap adiknya heran. "Kenapa kau ke sini, Boonnie?"

Gweboon berdecak kesal melihat tampang tak berdosa milik Jonghyun. "Kau sangat berisik, _Oppa_! Aku tidak bisa belajar! Besok aku ada ulangan!" protesnya sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Jonghyun tertawa keras mendengar keluhan adiknya. _Namja_ itu berdiri dan menarik Gweboon. Ia menarik Gweboon ke depan dua temannya, lalu memegang bahu _yeoja_ manis itu, membuat Gweboon heran sekaligus kesal. Masih dengan tampang tak bersalah, Jonghyun berkata, "Ini adikku yang sering kuceritakan pada kalian. Cantik kan?"

"_Oppa_!"

"_Wae_? _Oppa_ hanya menceritakanmu. Ini sahabat _Oppa_, ayo kenalkan dirimu," kata Jonghyun.

Gweboon mendengus kesal. _Yeoja_ itu tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kakaknya yang satu ini. Sepertinya kakaknya benar-benar ingin ia memiliki seorang pacar. Dan sangat membanggakan dirinya.

Salah satu dari kedua _namja_ itu, yang tinggi dan bermata besar berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Gweboon. "Aku Choi Minho. Kau bisa memanggilku Minho. Jjong, sepertinya kau tidak berbohong, adikmu memang cantik."

Gweboon hanya menyalaminya, tersenyum. "Kim Gweboon," katanya. Ia sudah sering mendengar kata cantik dari para _namja_.

Jonghyun meringis mendengar perkataan Minho. "Tentu saja." _Namja_ itu melirik ke arah temannya. Tetap diam. "Ya! Jinki! Kau mengacuhkan _yeoja_ cantik di depanmu begitu saja?"

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Jinki itu menghela napas. Gweboon mengamati _namja_ itu. Ia tampan. Matanya sipit, pipinya _chubby _dan kulitnya putih. _Namja_ itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Gweboon, tersenyum, membuat mata bulan sabitnya tenggelam. "Lee Jinki."

Sesaat, Gweboon terpaku pada senyuman _namja_ itu. Senyuman yang manis. Memberanikan diri, Gweboon mengulurkan tangannya. "Kim Gweboon."

Gweboon mengamati Jinki sekali lagi. _Namja_ itu sangat berbeda dari _namja-namja_ yang ia temui. Tidak melontarkan pujian padanya. Tersenyum lembut dan polos, tidak berusaha untuk sok keren di hadapan Gweboon. Dan entah kenapa, wajah Jinki terkesan bocah bila dibandingkan Jonghyun dan Minho.

Pertemuan pertama… dan sangat berarti bagi Kim Gweboon dan Lee Jinki.

* * *

"Benarkah _Oppa_?" tanya Gweboon dengan antusias pada sang kakaknya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Jonghyun menyeringai. "Tentu saja," jawab _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu. Ia mengacak-acak rambut adiknya yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Jonghyun tampak sangat bahagia. Ia diterima di sebuah_ agency_ terkenal sebagai _trainee_. Ia mengikuti audisi di _agency_ itu karena yakin dengan suaranya yang memang terkenal sangat bagus. _Namja_ itu langsung mengabarkan adiknya setelah tahu ia lolos audisi.

"_Chukkae Oppa_… Kalau _Oppa_ jadi seorang penanyi, kita berada di _agency_ yang sama," kata Gweboon tulus. Ia turut senang karena kakaknya berhasil lolos. Gweboon sendiri menjadi seorang model di _agency_ yang sama dengan _agency_ tempat Jonghyun mengikuti audisi. _Yeoja_ itu kini duduk di kelas 3 SMP, sudah setengah tahun sejak seorang pencari bakat menemukannya dan menawarinya menjadi model.

Jonghyun tertawa mendengar perkataan adiknya. "Jinki dan Minho juga diterima, Boonnie…"

Gweboon mengerutkan dahinya, heran. "Aku tak heran bila Minho _Oppa_ diterima, tapi Jinki _Oppa_?" Gweboon bingung karena tak tahu bakat Jinki. Ia sangat dekat dengan Jinki setelah mereka berkenalan. Jinki adalah sosok yang selalu tersenyum ramah, lucu dan membuat Gweboon nyaman.

"Jinki tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu, Boonnie? Kupikir kalian sangat dekat, bahkan Jinki juga memanggilmu Gwe. Masa ia tidak cerita padamu?"

Gweboon menggeleng. "Tidak. Jinki _Oppa_ tidak pernah bercerita apa pun."

Jonghyun menghela napas. Jinki memang bukan tipe orang yang suka memamerkan kemampuannya. Rendah hati, berbeda dari banyak _namja_ yang suka mengumbar kemampuan mereka. Jinki juga pandai dalam hal pelajaran, dan ia _namja_ yang kaya. Tapi ia tak pernah memamerkannya. Gweboon juga tahu dari Jonghyun.

"Boonnie, kau mintalah Jinki untuk bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat bagus. Berbeda dari suaraku, tapi yah, memang bagus," kata Jonghyun.

"Lain kali _Oppa_…"

"Beri selamat saja, Jinki akan menyukainya…" goda Jonghyun.

"Ya! _Oppa_, kenapa kau selalu menggodaku?"

"_Wae_? Kau kelihatannya menyukai Jinki…"

Gweboon terdiam, bibirnya maju ke depan. Wajahnya memerah. Jonghyun tertawa melihat ekspresi adiknya. Selalu sama bila digoda mengenai Lee Jinki. Jonghyun menatap adiknya. "Kau harus berusaha keras bila mau mendapatkan Jinki. Jinki tidak pernah tertarik pada _yeoja_."

"Aish… _Oppa_!"

"_Wae_? Kau cocok dengan Jinki kok, Boonnie…"

Gweboon melempar bantal ke wajah Jonghyun. _Yeoja_ itu meninggalkan kakaknya, dan masuk ke kamarnya di lantai dua, tidak menghiraukan protes dari Jonghyun. Ia menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang. Terdiam sejenak, memikirkan ucapan Jonghyun.

Benarkah ia tertarik dan menyukai Lee Jinki?

Gweboon menghela napas. Ia suka dengan tingkah konyol Jinki, selalu membuatnya tertawa. Jinki selalu bersikap baik baginya, perhatian dengannya. Jinki memanggilnya "Gwe" dengan lembut. Ia _namja_ yang sangat baik. Gweboon suka dekat dengannya. Mungkin ia akan dianggap aneh, karena dibandingkan Jinki, _yeoja_ lainnya lebih memilih Choi Minho.

Gweboon mengambil ponsel yang ia selipkan di saku _hot pants_nya. Ia mengetikkan pesan sembari tersenyum.

_To: _Dubu Oppa

Dubu Oppa_, _chukkae… _Aku dengar dari Jonghyun _Oppa, Oppa _juga menjadi _trainee_ kan? _Oppa_ tidak pernah cerita kalau suara _Oppa_ bagus_…

Gweboon tersenyum sembari mengirim pesan itu pada Jinki. Ia suka memanggil Jinki dengan sebutan _"Dubu_" karena menurutnya, Jinki mirip tahu. Putih, lembut. Ia juga gemas dengan pipi _chubby_nya.

Tak lama, ponsel Gweboon bergetar.

_From: _Dubu Oppa

Gomawo, _Gwe… Suaraku biasa saja, Gwe, aku bingung kenapa aku bisa terpilih. Kalau bukan karena Jjong, aku tidak akan ikut audisi. Aku dipaksa kakakmu_.

_To: _Dubu Oppa

_Wae? Menyanyilah di depanku sekali-kali _Oppa_… Aku penasaran. Jonghyun _Oppa_ memang seperti itu._

_From: _Dubu Oppa

_Suaraku tidak sebagus itu, Gwe… _

_To: _Dubu Oppa

Oppa_, ayolah, hanya di depanku saja. Traktir aku makan juga, _Oppa. _Nanti kalau _Oppa_ sudah masuk latihan, aku akan menyemangati kalian_.

_From: _Dubu Oppa

_Baiklah, Gwe. Tapi rahasiakan ini dari yang lain. Gwe, kau mau makan di mana? _Oppa_ akan mentraktirmu. _Gomawo…

_To: _Dubu Oppa

Oppa _serius? Traktir aku makan es krim…_

_From: _Dubu Oppa

_Baiklah. Kapan?_

_To: _Dubu Oppa

_Terserah _Oppa_ saja. Aku lihat jadwal pemotretanku dulu._

_From: _Dubu Oppa

_Baiklah, Gwe… Kau tidak tidur? Sudah malam, lho Gwe. Kau kan harus istirahat banyak._

_To: _Dubu Oppa

_Hm? Baiklah… _Oppa_, aku tidur dulu ya._

_From: _Dubu Oppa

_Selamat tidur, Gwe._

Gweboon tersenyum, lalu mematikan ponselnya.

Mungkin ia benar-benar tertarik pada Lee Jinki.

* * *

"_Eonnie_ _daebak_!"

Gweboon tersenyum. "_Gomawo, _Yonnie…"

_Yeoja_ yang dimaksud Gweboon tersenyum lebar. _Yeoja_ itu adalah Lee Taeyon, _yeoja_ yang imut dan memiliki mata yang indah. Rambutnya cokelat tua dan panjang. Taeyon juga seorang model, hanya saja ia lebih muda daripada Gweboon. Tadinya mereka ada di SMP yang sama, tapi Gweboon kini sudah kelas 1 SMU.

Gweboon baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah _fashion_. Rambutnya kini dicat menjadi pirang, karena tuntuan _agency_nya. Gweboon senang-senang saja dengan rambutnya, walaupun terkesan aneh di sekolah, karena ia satu-satunya yang berambut pirang.

"_Eonnie_, setelah ini _Eonnie_ mau ke mana?" tanya Taeyon. Mereka pergi ke ruang rias untuk membersihkan riasan mereka.

Gweboon mengambil kapas dan pembersih, dan mulai mengusapkannya ke wajah cantiknya dengan pelan supaya tidak merusak kulitnya. "Hmm… Aku mau melihat kakakku berlatih dulu, sekaligus memberikan bekal. Kau pulang saja dulu, Yonnie…"

Taeyon mengangguk. Ia dan Gweboon terkadang pulang bersama, karena mereka sangat dekat. Gweboon memperlakukan Taeyon seperti adiknya sendiri. Taeyon juga senang dengan hal itu. Ia selalu menganggap Gweboon adalah kakak kandungnya, walaupun sebenarnya bukan.

Gweboon membersihkan riasannya dengan cepat. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dan menyisir rambutnya. "Ah, Yonnie, aku duluan ya. Hati-hatilah," kata Gweboon sembari keluar dari ruangan.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu berjalan di koridor _agency_nya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat para _trainee_ berlatih sebelum didebutkan. Dan tentunya, tempat yang ia tuju adalah tempat berlatih menyanyi. Ada dua _namja_ yang ingin ia temui di sana.

Gweboon memasuki tempat latihan itu dengan perlahan, sopan. Ia mengedarkan mata kucingnya ke seluruh ruangan. Ia tersenyum ketika menemukan dua _namja_ tampan duduk di sudut ruangan, bercanda bersama. Ia berjalan ke arah mereka berdua tanpa ragu.

"Ah, Boonnie, kau sudah datang."

"Gwe? Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan datang."

Gweboon tersenyum mendengarkan komentar dari dua _namja_ itu. Peluh tampak membasahi tubuh kedua _namja_ tampan itu. Mereka sedang beristirahat setelah latihan berat. Senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah mereka ketika Gweboon datang menghampiri mereka.

"_Dubu Oppa_, kenapa aku harus memberitahumu? Ini, kubawakan camilan buatanku untuk kalian berdua," kata Gweboon. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makanan dari dalam tasnya. Dibukanya tutup kotak itu dan disodorkannya pada kedua _namja_ tampan itu.

Jonghyun tersenyum melihat isinya. Begitu pula dengan Jinki. Isinya adalah lemon madu. Mereka langsung mengambil satu irisan. Lemon madu buatan Gweboon adalah favorit mereka. Apalagi Gweboon membuatnya dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"_Gomawo _Boonnie…" Jonghyun tertawa kecil.

Jinki menatap Gweboon. Ia tersenyum pada _yeoja_ itu. "_Gomawo _Gwe… Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Aish! Jinki _Oppa_, jangan menggodaku terus!"

"Tapi menggodamu itu menyenangkan, Gwe. Besok kau ada pemotretan?" tanya Jinki.

Gweboon menggeleng. "Tidak. _Waeyo_?"

Jinki tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Gweboon. "Mau jalan-jalan denganku, Gwe?"

Ya, mereka berdua sekarang semakin dekat, bahkan beberapa kali pergi berdua. Gweboon juga sering membuat bekal untuk Jinki. Jinki juga terkadang menjemput Gweboon pulang kalau Jonghyun tidak bisa menjemputnya.

"_Oppa _harus mentraktirku kalau begitu," jawab Gweboon sambil tertawa.

"Tentu."

* * *

"Gweboon! Jinki _sunbae_ mencarimu!"

Gweboon menoleh ke arah temannya. Ia tengah memasukkan buku-buku dan tempat pensilnya ke dalam tasnya yang berwarna _pink_. _Yeoja_ cantik itu tersenyum lebar. "_Ne_."

Temannya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar beruntung, Gweboonnie. Tapi, dari semua _namja_, kenapa kau memilih Jinki _sunbae_?"

Gweboon tertawa kecil. Ia tahu maksud temannya, masih banyak _namja_ keren daripada Jinki. Apalagi, banyak _namja_ yang mengelilingi Gweboon. Mereka bukan tipe yang senang berduaan dengan buku, tidak seperti Jinki. Tapi, itu bukan yang dicari oleh Gweboon.

"Karena aku lebih nyaman dengannya. Aku duluan," kata Gweboon sambil menyampirkan tasnya di bahu, lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Begitu Gweboon menapakkan kakinya di luar kelas, Jinki sudah berada di depannya sambil tersenyum lembut padanya. _Namja_ itu sudah melepas jas dan rompi seragamnya, ia kini hanya memakai kemeja putih lengan pendek yang dikeluarkan dari celananya. Penampilannya tidak seperti murid teladan yang selalu meraih ranking 1 di angkatannya.

"_Kajja_, Gwe…"

Gweboon mengangguk. Ia berjalan di samping Jinki. _Yeoja_ cantik dan manis itu menatap Jinki. "_Oppa_, kenapa _Oppa_ selalu mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan?"

Jinki menatap Gweboon, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Karena berjalan-jalan denganmu itu menyenangkan. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka, Gwe?" tanyanya dengan nada yang pelan pada bagian akhir, seperti khawatir.

Gweboon menggeleng. "_Ani_. Aku suka. Kalau aku tidak suka, aku tidak mau pergi dengan _Oppa_ sejak awal," jawabnya sambil tertawa, melihat ekspresi Jinki yang menurutnya lucu.

"Sebentar… Gwe, apa kau tidak sebaiknya memakai topi atau kacamata?" tanya Jinki dengan wajah yang serius. Ia mengambil helm kecil dan memberikannya pada Gweboon. Lalu, _namja_ itu mengambil helm yang lebih besar dan memakainya sendiri. Yup, Jinki mengendarai sebuah motor.

Gweboon menggeleng, lalu memakai helmnya. "_Ani. Oppa,_ kita sudah sering seperti ini dan nyatanya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa aku seorang model. Lain ceritanya kalau _Oppa_ sudah debut sebagai seorang penyanyi," jawabnya.

"Belum tentu aku jadi penyanyi, Gwe," kata Jinki.

Gweboon menatap _namja_ tampan itu. "_Dubu Oppa_, kau punya suara yang bagus, mereka pasti akan mendebutkanmu, _Oppa_…"

Jinki hanya tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan Gweboon. "_Gomawo_, Gwe. Sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan seorang _fan_ bahkan sebelum aku debut," katanya pada Gweboon. Ia menaiki motornya.

"Aish… Kau terlalu percaya diri, _Oppa!_"

"_Kajja, _naik sebelum aku yang menaikkanmu ke atas motor."

Gweboon tersenyum, lalu naik ke atas motor. Ia berpegangan pada Jinki, tahu bahwa _namja_ itu tidak pernah pelan mengendarai motornya. Ia tidak membenci hal itu. Ia menikmatinya. Toh Jinki tidak pernah membahayakan nyawanya, ia selalu waspada dan awas.

Jinki melajukan motornya. Ia melajukannya sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju. Kawasan pertokoan yang ramai dan menjadi tempat favoritnya dan Gweboon. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai. Jinki memakirkan motornya di depan kafe yang menjadi langganan mereka berdua.

"_Kajja_, kita makan dulu," ajak Jinki.

Gweboon tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kafe, lalu duduk di sudut kafe. Seorang _waiter_ mendatangi mereka berdua sambil membawa daftar menu, _notes_ dan pulpen. _Waiter_ itu memandangi Gweboon. Ia tersenyum pada _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Anda ingin pesan sesuatu, Nona?"

Gweboon mengernyit heran dengan tingkah _waiter_ itu. Kenapa _waiter_ itu seperti hanya bertanya padanya? Tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Jinki. Tak mau ambil pusing, _yeoja_ itu membuka daftar menunya.

Jinki menghela napasnya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah _waiter_ yang tampak tersenyum mesum pada Gweboon. Ia merasa kesal saat melihat _yeoja_ yang dicintainya ditatap seperti itu oleh _namja_ lainnya.

Lee Jinki mencintai Gweboon. Pada awalnya, ia merasa biasa saja, saat Jonghyun mengenalkannya pada adiknya. Di matanya, Gweboon memang cantik dan manis, tapi ia belum tertarik. Semakin lama ia tertarik pada Gweboon. _Yeoja_ itu sangat menarik. Ia mudah akrab dengan siapa pun, berbeda dengan Jinki. Ia ceria, cerewet dan terkadang judes. Tapi ia sangat baik. Sosoknya juga keibuan.

"Aku pesan satu jus _strawberry_ dan _spaggheti bolognaise_. _Oppa_, kau pesan apa?" tanya Gweboon, menyadarkan Jinki.

"O-Oh… Satu _ice cappucino_ dan _chicken steak_," jawab Jinki.

_Waiter _itu mencatat pesanan mereka, lalu mengedip pada Gweboon, membuat Jinki semakin naik pitam. Paling tidak, Jinki bersyukur ia punya _poker face_ sehingga tidak perlu membuat Gweboon penasaran. Gweboon sendiri sepertinya tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kapan kau ada pemotretan lagi, Gwe? Belakangan kau semakin terkenal."

Gweboon menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Minggu depan. Sebenarnya, hampir setiap minggu aku mendapat jadwal pemotretan, _Oppa._"

Jinki tersenyum pada Gweboon. "Gwe…"

"Dan sebenarnya, aku mendapat tawaran audisi," lanjut Gweboon. "Karena mereka tahu Jonghyun _Oppa_ adalah kakak kandungku, mereka juga sepertinya ingin menjadikanku _trainee_."

"Kau menolaknya."

Gweboon mengangguk. Jinki selalu tahu apa yang akan ia utarakan. "Aku lebih senang seperti ini. Aku masih ingin menjadi desainer, karena itu aku menolaknya. _Oppa_, kau harus jadi penyanyi."

"_Wae_?"

"Karena aku ingin _Oppa_ juga memakai baju rancanganku kalau aku menjadi desainer nantinya," jawab Gweboon.

Jinki tersenyum. Gweboon selalu seperti ini padanya. Baik dan selalu mengatakan apa pun sejujur mungkin. "Semoga saja, Gwe. Minho juga sedang berlatih _rap_. Menurutmu, apa bagus bila aku, Jjong dan Minho menjadi sebuah grup?" tanya Jinki.

Gweboon memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja, ya. Aku sudah sering mendengar Jinki _Oppa_ dan Jonghyun _Oppa _bernyanyi bersama. Aku suka."

"Gwe… Aku lupa bertanya. Apa keluargamu mengijinkanmu berjalan-jalan seperti ini?" tanya Jinki. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Jonghyun sangat mengijinkannya. Tidak tahu dengan orang tua Gweboon, apakah mereka mengijinkannya atau tidak. Apalagi Gweboon anak bungsu di keluarganya.

Gweboon tersenyum. "Kalau dengan Jinki _Oppa_, tidak apa-apa. Jinki _Oppa_ juga sahabat Jonghyun _Oppa_, jadi diijinkan. _Oppa_ juga tahu kalau Jonghyun_ Oppa_ tidak suka dengan para _namja_ yang mendekatiku."

Jinki hanya mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka sudah terhidang di depan mereka. Mereka memakannya, sembari bercanda dan tertawa.

"Gwe, ada saus di pipimu," kata Jinki. _Namja_ itu mengambil tisu, lalu mengelap pipi Gweboon dengan hati-hati. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah _yeoja _itu memerah. Baginya, Gweboon terlihat semakin cantik.

"_Go-Gomawo Oppa_," balas Gweboon.

"_Kajja_," ajak Jinki. Mereka berdiri, lalu Jinki membayar makanan mereka di kasir. Mereka keluar dari kafe itu. Jinki meninggalkan sepeda motornya di sana, ia biasanya berjalan kaki dengan Gweboon.

Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan dan bersenang-senang. Terkadang berhenti untuk membeli sesuatu. Jinki juga selalu memperhatikan Gweboon. Sering kali ia menatap tajam pada para _namja_ yang menatap mesum pada Gweboon. Tak heran, karena Gweboon juga seksi, badannya proposional.

Ketika hari sudah sore, Jinki mengajak Gweboon pulang. Ia mengantarkan Gweboon sampai ke rumah Gweboon.

"_Gomawo_ untuk hari ini, _Oppa_…" kata Gweboon saat ia mau masuk ke rumahnya. Ia tersenyum manis pada Jinki.

Jinki balas tersenyum. Ia mengacak lembut rambut Gweboon. "Sama-sama. Aku menikmatinya, kok. Nah, sekarang masuklah, jangan tidur malam-malam. Aku akan mengirimimu pesan bila sudah sampai rumah," ujarnya.

Gweboon tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya, lalu masuk ke rumahnya. Ia merasa sangat senang. _Yeoja_ itu selalu seperti ini bila bersama dengan Jinki. Ia masuk ke ruang santai keluarganya

"Boonnie, bagaimana kencanmu?"

Gweboon menghela napas. Baru saja ia menapakkan kakinya, kakaknya sudah menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan. Ia menatap ke arah Jonghyun yang tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Kami tidak berkencan, _Oppa_… Hanya berjalan-jalan," jawab Gweboon. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menyeringai mendengar jawaban adiknya. "Berjalan-jalan berdua sama dengan kencan Boonnie…"

"Ya!" Wajah Gweboon benar-benar merah sekarang. Jonghyun tertawa keras karenanya.

Gweboon menyukai Jinki.

Dan fakta itu diketahui oleh Jonghyun.

Gweboon sedikit menyesal karena tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari Jonghyun.

* * *

Gweboon bersenandung kecil sembari memasuki _minimarket_ untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan. _Yeoja_ cantik itu sibuk memilih-milih barang yang akan ia beli. Sering kali, Gweboon memasak untuk keluarganya karena ia senang memasak. Dan ia membeli bahan-bahannya sendiri.

"_Oppa_… Belikan."

Gweboon tersentak mendengar suara yang ia kenal jelas. Suara Taeyon. Ia menoleh, mencari sosok Taeyon.

"Yonnie, kau masih punya sepuluh kotak di rumah."

_Yeoja_ itu semakin terkejut mendengar suara yang ia kenali sebagai suara dari Lee Jinki. Kedua mata kucingnya mencari asal suara itu. Kedua mata kucingnya membulat melihat asal suara itu. Barang belanjaan yang ia bawa hampir saja jatuh.

Mereka benar-benar Lee Jinki dan Lee Taeyon. Berdua. Bahkan Taeyon menggelayut manja pada lengan Jinki. Jinki juga tidak terlihat keberatan. Ia menenteng barang yang akan mereka beli.

Gweboon cepat-cepat melangkah menuju kasir, sebelum Jinki dan Taeyon menyadarinya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Perih, seperti ditusuk dan dicabik-cabik. Ia menaruh harapan pada Jinki, karena _namja_ itu dekat dengannya dan sering mengajaknya berkencan. Dan kini, ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri, _yeoja_ yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya malah berduaan dengan _namja_ yang ia sukai.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu melesat keluar dari _minimarket_. Ia menahan air matanya. Berlari kecil menuju ke rumahnya. Sampai di rumah, ia hanya menaruh barang belanjaannya di dapur, lalu naik ke lantai dua, menuju ke kamarnya, membuat Jonghyun bingung dengan tingkahnya.

_Namja_ itu naik ke kamar adiknya, mencoba membuka pintunya, tapi terkunci. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara isak tangis dari dalam kamar Gweboon. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Gweboon.

"Gweboon? Kau kenapa? Buka pintunya," kata Jonghyun dengan lantang.

"_Andwae_! _Oppa_ pergi saja! Bilang pada _Umma_ aku tidak lapar, aku tidak mau makan!" sahut Gweboon dari dalam kamar, ia masih terisak.

Jonghyun menghela napas. Kalau seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa memaksa Gweboon.

* * *

"Kim Gweboon, kau sebenarnya sakit apa?"

Gweboon menoleh ke arah kakak laki-lakinya. Mereka sedang duduk di sebuah kafe dekat gedung _agency_ mereka. Jonghyun menatapnya serius, tidak dengan tatapan jahilnya. Gweboon berusaha tetap bersikap biasa. Ia menjawab, "Memangnya kenapa, _Oppa_? Aku tidak sakit apa pun."

"Kenapa kau menghindari Jinki beberapa hari ini? Kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya sama sekali. Begitu melihatnya, kau langsung pergi. Kau juga tidak mau datang melihatnya berlatih."

Perkataan Jonghyun seakan menancap di ulu hati Gweboon. Ia memang menghindari Jinki beberapa hari ini. Ia tidak mau melihat wajah _namja_ tampan yang mengisi relung hatinya itu. Semakin ia melihatnya, hatinya semakin sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"_Jinjja_? Jangan berbohong padaku, Boonnie."

Gweboon menggeleng. "Mungkin hanya perasaan _Oppa_ saja. Aku pulang duluan, _Oppa_. Berlatihlah dengan baik," katanya. Ia berdiri, meninggalkan Jonghyun sendirian.

Jonghyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

"_Eonnie_, kau kenapa?"

Taeyon menatap Gweboon dengan pandangan heran. _Yeoja_ imut itu baru saja melakukan pemotretan bersama dengan Gweboon. Ia merasa bahwa ada yang berbeda dari Gweboon. Belakangan ini, Gweboon tampak semakin kurus, wajahnya agak kusam dan pucat. Senyumnya pun tak seperti biasanya.

Gweboon tersenyum tipis. Ia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dari Taeyon. Ia memang menghindari Jinki, tapi ia tidak bisa menghindari Taeyon. Menghindari Taeyon itu jahat baginya, karena Taeyon sendiri adalah _yeoja_ yang polos dan imut. Mungkin Jinki yang salah, bukan Taeyon. Tapi perasaan sakit itu masih ada ketika mengingat adegan Taeyon yang menggelayut manja pada Jinki.

"_Gwenchana_," jawab Gweboon.

Taeyon mengamati wajah Gweboon. _Yeoja_ imut itu bersedekap, mencoba berpikir tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Ia bisa melihat adanya keanehan dari diri Gweboon. _Yeoja_ bertubuh mungil itu berpikir keras, lalu menepukkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum gembira, seakan sudah menemukan solusinya.

"_Eonnie_ punya masalah dengan _namja_? _Eonnie_, ceritakan padaku," pinta Taeyon.

Gweboon menggeleng.

"_Eonnie_ berbohong. Aku tahu kalau _Eonnie_ berbohong. Ah, begini saja. Daripada _Eonnie_ memikirkan _namja_ itu, bagaimana kalau _Eonnie_ kukenalkan pada _Oppa_ku?" tanya Taeyon dengan antusias.

Gweboon mengerutkan dahinya. Ia baru dengar kali ini kalau Taeyon punya seorang kakak. "_Oppa_? Kau punya kakak laki-laki, Yonnie?"

Taeyon mengangguk penuh semangat. Senyuman lebar tergambar di wajahnya. "_Ne_. _Eonnie_ tidak akan menyesal. _Oppa_ku sangat tampan. Dia juga _trainee_ di sini lho!" jelasnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Yonnie-"

"Ayolah _Eonnie_! Kau harus bertemu dengannya! Aku akan memerkenalkannya… Oh ya! Besok Minggu! Aku tunggu _Eonnie_ di kafe yang biasa jam sebelas siang!" kata Taeyon memaksa. Ia berkata sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang rias, karena ia harus mengejar bus.

Gweboon menghela napas. Sulit baginya untuk menolak keinginan Taeyon.

Yah, sepertinya ia harus pergi besok Minggu.

* * *

Hari Minggu.

Gweboon mengenakan terusan selutut berwarna _baby pink_. _Yeoja_ cantik itu duduk manis di sebuah bangku, menunggu Taeyon dan kakaknya datang. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Ia biasanya hanya mau berpenampilan manis di depan Jinki, tapi sekarang bolehkah ia berpenampilan seperti ini demi _namja_ lain?

Dalam hatinya, _yeoja_ itu masih merasa sedih. Ia sangat menyukai Jinki. Mencintai mungkin. Jinki adalah _namja_ terbaik baginya. Tapi sakit hati yang diterimanya sudah membuatnya tidak mau berhadapan lagi dengan Lee Jinki. Bahkan ketika Jinki ke rumahnya untuk sekedar main saja, Gweboon tak mau menemuinya sama sekali.

_Yeoja_ itu ingin melenyapkan nama itu dari dalam hatinya. Tapi, semakin ia ingin melupakan, justru bayangan Jinki semakin jelas dalam dirinya. Wajahnya yang tampan, suaranya yang lembut ketika memanggilnya, senyum Jinki yang mampu melelehkan hatinya, mata bulan sabitnya yang indah… semuanya selalu terbayang.

"Jinki _Oppa_…" gumam Gweboon lirih.

Gweboon menatap ke arah luar kafe. Ia masih penasaran dengan sosok kakak Taeyon. Ia berharap Taeyon tidak datang bersama Jinki. Ia tidak ingin melihat Jinki. Ia bisa menangis bila melihat _namja_ tampan itu.

Tapi, takdir tidak seindah yang dibayangkan. Kedua mata kucing Gweboon menangkap sosok Jinki dan Taeyon berjalan bersama. Taeyon tampak menarik-narik Jinki. _Namja_ itu terlihat agak berbeda. Sedikit pucat? Mata Gweboon tak bisa berhenti memandang nanar pada Jinki. _Namja_ itu masih terlihat tampan. Ia mengenakan kaus hijau, celana _jeans_ dan juga blazer hijau muda.

Tes.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Gweboon.

"Eh?" Gweboon berusaha menghapus air matanya. Diambilnya tas selempang mungil miliknya, beranjak dari kursi. Ia tak bisa melihat ini lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum bertemu dengan Taeyon dan Jinki. Dengan cepat, ia berjalan keluar dari kafe itu.

"_Eonnie_! _Eonnie_ mau ke mana? Kenapa sudah mau pulang?"

Suara Taeyon mengejutkan gendan telinga Gweboon. Gweboon menoleh ke arah _yeoja_ imut itu. Ia melihat Jinki di samping Taeyon, _namja_ itu terlihat mematung dan tampak kaku. Gweboon mengacuhkannya. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Taeyon.

"A-Aku ada pemotretan mendadak. Sampaikan maafku pada kakakmu. _Mianhe_, aku buru-buru."

"Kenapa kau menangis _Eonnie_?"

Gweboon tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Taeyon. Ia mulai merasakan pipinya basah. Ia segera mengelapnya, berbalik dan lari dari hadapan Taeyon yang kebingungan.

"_Eonnie_! Aish… Padahal aku mau mengenalkannya pada _Oppa_. _Oppa_? _Wae_?" Taeyon menatap heran pada Jinki yang mematung. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak biasanya Jinki seperti ini.

"Yonnie, dia yang kau bilang akan kau kenalkan padaku? Temanmu sesama model yang kau anggap kakakmu?" tanya Jinki.

Taeyon mengangguk. "_Ne_. _Wae_?"

Jinki berdecak. Tanpa berkata apa pun, ia berlari. Ia tak menghiraukan Taeyon berteriak memanggilnya. Mata bulan sabitnya berusaha mencari sosok _yeoja_ yang selalu mengisi relung hatinya. _Yeoja_ yang mengacuhkannya belakangan ini. Ia menyeruak di antara keramaian, menjeritkan nama Gweboon.

"Gwe!" teriak Jinki. Ia tak peduli mengganggu banyak orang. Yang ia inginkan hanya Kim Gweboon.

Kedua matanya yang sipit itu akhirnya menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ia berlari, mencapai sosok itu. Diraihnya bahu Gweboon. Ia menatap _yeoja_ itu sejenak. Air mata tampak mengalir di pipi Gweboon. Tanpa pikir panjang, _namja_ tampan itu menarik Gweboon dan memeluknya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Gweboon meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Jinki. Ia terisak. Tapi Jinki bukannya melepaskan Gweboon, malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gweboon. Gweboon memukul dada bidangnya, mencoba lepas. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya selain Jinki, karena mereka berada di gang yang sepi.

Jinki melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya memegang kedua bahu Gweboon. Ia menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan lekat. "_Wae_, Gwe? Kenapa kau belakangan menghindar dariku? Kau bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahku."

Gweboon memalingkan wajahnya. "_Oppa_, Taeyon menunggumu," kilahnya.

Jinki bergeming. Ia menatap mata Gweboon dengan lekat. "Kau belum menjelaskan alasanmu, Gwe."

"Aku membencimu! Sudah jelas kan? _Wae_? Jinki _Oppa_, kau sering mengajakku berkencan, bahkan _Oppa_ bilang _Oppa_ menikmatinya! Aku… Aku suka _Oppa_! Tapi _Oppa_… _Oppa_ membohongiku kan? _Oppa_ berpacaran dengan Taeyon kan?" Gweboon terisak. Tak berani berteriak. Tak peduli ia memalukan karena mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jinki.

Jinki mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu ia tertawa kecil. "Jadi itu alasannya, Gwe? Kau cemburu, _eoh_?"

Gweboon terdiam. Hatinya terasa benar-benar sakit. Jinki menertawakannya. Ia menertawakan perasaannya. _Yeoja_ itu menggigit bibirnya. Menahan diri supaya tidak berteriak penuh amarah pada Jinki.

"Gwe… Bagaimana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan Yonnie? Kenapa kau menganggapnya seperti itu?"

"Ka-Kalian selalu dekat! Taeyon juga manja padamu!" kilah Gweboon.

Jinki semakin tertawa mendengarnya. Ia merengkuh Gweboon ke dalam pelukannya. Ia membuat Gweboon semakin bingung. _Yeoja_ cantik itu tak tahu mengapa Jinki bertingkah seperti ini. Jinki melepaskan pelukannya, namun tetap memegangi tubuh Gweboon dan menatap matanya.

"Gwe, kau salah sangka. Taeyon memang manja padaku. Ia dekat denganku sejak lama. Tapi kami tidak mungkin berpacaran, Gwe. Kau salah sangka. Taeyon itu adikku."

Penjelasan Jinki membuat Gweboon tersentak. Jinki tidak berbohong. Ia bisa melihatnya. "La-Lalu…"

"Kim Gweboon… Kau tahu, diacuhkan olehmu itu benar-benar menyakitiku? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku kalau melihatmu yang seperti itu? Aku tidak suka kau mengacuhkanku, Gwe."

Jinki menatap Gweboon lekat, lalu jemarinya mengelus pipi Gweboon, mengusap air matanya. Gweboon merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Wajahnya memerah, karena tatapan Jinki padanya. Jinki tersenyum padanya.

"_Saranghae_, Kim Gweboon. _Saranghae_."

Air mata kembali merebak di pelupuk mata Gweboon. Ia tak percaya Jinki akan mengatakannya. Jinki yang biasanya tidak pernah tertarik pada _yeoja_. Jinki yang senang berkutat dengan tumpukan buku tebal.

"Gwe? _Uljima_…"

Gweboon menatap Jinki. Menatap mata cokelat gelap milik _namja_ tampan yang mencuri hatinya. "Katakan lagi…."

"_Ne_?'

"Jinki _Oppa_, kau benar-benar mencintaiku kan? Kau tidak membohongiku kan?" tanya Gweboon.

Jinki mengangguk. Wajahnya bersemu merah. "_Ne. Saranghae_, Gweboonnie…"

Gweboon menghambur ke pelukan Jinki. Memeluk _namja_ itu erat-erat. Jantungnya seakan hendak lepas dari tempatnya. Perasaan senangnya tak bisa dilukiskan. Seperti ada melodi dalam hatinya. Seakan melayang ke angkasa. Ia tak bisa melukiskan perasannya dengan kata-kata.

"_Nado, Oppa_… _Nado…_"

Gweboon mendongak, menatap Jinki. Jinki memeluknya dengan erat, seakan tak mau melepasnya. _Namja_ tampan ia mengelus pipi tirus Gweboon, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua mata sipitnya terpejam. Terdorong oleh rasa cintanya yang begitu mendalam, ia menempelkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir tipis Gweboon.

Gweboon terkejut. Namun, bibir Jinki terasa hangat di bibirnya, membuat perasaannya membuncah. _Yeoja_ itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati kecupan lembut Jinki di bibirnya. Tangannya memeluk leher Jinki. Melampiaskan semua perasaannya pada _namja_ tampan itu. Menumpahkan semuanya dalam ciuman lembut itu.

"_O-Oppa_…" Wajah Gweboon merah padam setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menunduk malu. "Kupikir _Oppa_ tidak akan pernah menyukaiku," gumamnya lirih.

Jinki tersenyum. Ia mengangkat dagu Gweboon supaya menatapnya. "Aku memang tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, Gwe. Aku tidak pernah mau menyukai seorang _yeoja_. Tapi, kau membuatku tertarik, Gwe. Kau _yeoja_ pertama yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta."

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Gweboon penasaran.

Jinki mengelus rambut panjang Gweboon. Walaupun sering dicat, dikeriting dan diluruskan, rambut Gweboon tetap halus dan lembut. "Kau sangat berbeda, Gwe. Susah menjelaskannya, tapi, kau sangat berbeda bagiku."

"_Gomawo, Oppa_…"

Gweboon tersenyum bahagia. Pertemuan awal yang tidak mengesankan berakhir menjadi kisah cinta yang membahagiakan. Ia membuka hati Jinki. Membuka hati yang tidak mau terbuka untuk _yeoja_ mana pun. Perjuangannya untuk menarik perhatian Jinki tidak sia-sia.

_Now, it's unlocked_.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Maaf kalau aneh, ini fic pertama saya di sini. Dulu saya menulis di _fandom_ Naruto dan One Piece, dan karena terserang virus SHINee(?) malah akhirnya suka _pairing_ Jinki/OnewxGweboon(_female_Key) dan 2Min. Maaf kalau karakternya hanya sebatas SHINee saja, karena Meiko hanya seorang Shawol dan untuk _fandom_ individualnya, MVP.

Maaf kalau banyak OOCnya...

_Mind to review and critic?_

Meiko Hoshiyori


End file.
